Midnight Rendezvous
by ElizabethAlbany
Summary: This is an old school 90210 Lost Scene that takes place during Season 2's episode: "Summer Storm" when Dylan and Brenda meet up in the bathroom. Love these two together, always will. :-)


"_**Midnight Rendezvous"**_

Okay, yet another 90210 story taking place during "Summer Storm", when Brenda and Dylan meet up in the bathroom, I'm gonna make it cuter because I always do. Anyway, read on… JJ

To say that it was awkward was a gross understatement. Having your ex-boyfriend, that you're still technically in love with, in the bedroom next to yours, sharing your bathroom, was just plain ridiculous.

But Brenda Walsh hadn't really had a choice in the matter. She and her Mother, Cindy, had gone to the hospital to see Dylan McKay after his surfing accident and since there was no one else to look after him, Cindy insisted they do it.

Brenda knew why she broke up with him when she did it, but as the days progressed and her feelings grew stronger, all those reasons were becoming distant memories and she just wanted to kick herself.

So when they met up in the bathroom that night, the one that Brenda usually shared with her twin brother Brandon, it was beyond awkward. Even with bandages on, he was still gorgeous to her.

Dylan had been laying awake in the other room, the pain medication he had taken, wearing off, and thoughts of Brenda invading his mind all night, forcing him to not be able to sleep at all, which is why he got up in the first place.

He could only partially understand why she had broken up with him in the first place. Her feelings had scared her and sent her running. He was tempted to do that too, but he cared about her too much.

"Uh, hi.", They greeted each other. He looked her up and down and couldn't help but smirk to himself at the sight of her in her pajamas, which consisted of silky short-shorts and a silky tank-top as well.

"You can go ahead.", She said. But he shook his head. "Nah, it's your bathroom…" But Brenda insisted. "You're the injured one, you really should." He just nodded. "Okay, thanks. Goodnight…again." She nodded too. "Goodnight."

She closed the door and then leaned against the wall next to it, banging her head lightly in frustration. This situation was just too hard. Having him this close to her just reminded her how much in love with him she was. She wanted him back.

So she opened the door to see that he was just walking back into Brandon's room. "I can't do this anymore." He turned back around, eyebrows raised. "Huh?" Brenda folded her arms across her chest.

"I can't have you in the room next door, sharing my bathroom, it's too hard. I mean, even with bandages you're gorgeous, and I'm still…" She found herself rambling and sounding like a total idiot.

But Dylan found it rather cute, especially at midnight. "So…what does this mean?" Brenda sighed. She had been the one to break up with him, and now she was the one breaking down…again.

"So we shouldn't keep meeting like this?", He asked, making it out to be a joke. Brenda couldn't help but smile. "You really think I'm gorgeous?" Brenda just nodded and he nodded too.

"You look gorgeous too, if I do say so myself." She smiled coyly as they neared each other. "Does this mean that we're…?" Brenda nodded, cupping his face. "Yeah, I think it does." And they shared a kiss.

"Mmm, I've missed that.", Dylan murmured. Brenda nodded. "Yeah, me too." He tried to wrap his arms around her, but he groaned in pain. Brenda smiled. "Come on, I'll tuck you in."

He looked at her with a puppy-dog face. "You know if Jim Walsh catches us in bed together, it's all over." They shared a smile. He knew she was right, so he allowed her to help him to bed.

She sat down beside him and smiled. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you up tomorrow with a nice surprise, if you're lucky." He grinned. "Mmm, when you say it like that…" Brenda smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you.", He said, smiling at her. Brenda nodded. "I love you too." She stood up. "Goodnight Dylan. Sweet dreams." He nodded too. "They will be now." Brenda just shook her head, anticipating the morning.


End file.
